The 125th Hunger Games
by thedosanddontsofusingaknife
Summary: The the fifth Quarter Quell, and the Gamemakers have more than one twist in mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is the 125****th**** Hunger Games and all the twist are explained in my intro.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games.**

President Armanadus Crate stood upon a stage in the Capitol, discussing the fifth Quarter Quell with the crowd.

"Sponsors and spectators," he began, "it is the fifth Quarter Quell. There have been 124 Hunger Games so far. And I think we should make this Games spectacularly memorable. So I have discussed it with the Gamemakers and we have decided all the twists that shall happen.

"The first is that there shall be no volunteers. Whoever is chosen will compete, no matter what.

"The second is that there will be no sponsors."

The crowd erupted in jeers.

"I know, I know, it's terrible, but it is just to show that they cannot live without the Capitol.

"Now, thirdly, the tributes can be any gender. They will not have to be just a boy and a girl. They can now be two boys or two girls, or perhaps they will still be one boy and one girl.

"And the last change is that there will be 48 tributes, but still only two shall be reaped from each District. The other two will be chosen by the ones who are reaped. And they may chosen whoever they like, as long as they are the appropriate age.

"So, let the Games begin, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

**Well, there you have it. Um, so you kind of have to submit two tributes, one to be reaped and one to be chosen. Or else, I guess I could make one for you, who'd probably die early. Send the tributes through PM only. First come, first served.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**District:**

**Second Choice of District:**

**Reaped or Chosen:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Family:**

**Friends:**

**If Reaped, who did they chose and why:**

**Token:**

**Reaction to being Reaped/Chosen:**

**Brief History:**

**Bloodbath Tribute?:**

**Allies?:**

**Romance?:**

**Preferred Death:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses (at least three):**

**Weapon of Choice:**

**Anything I missed:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the list of accepted tributes. And since the tributes can be any gender, I have "1" and "2" and then "1a" and "2a" are the ones that were chosen, which you probably already figured out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games.**

**District 1**

**1: Sparkle Mosica, female, 16, demigodsunited**

**1a: Giselle Gorton, female, 16, demigodsunited**

**2:**

**2a:**

**District 2**

**1:**

**1a:**

**2:**

**2a:**

**District 3**

**1: Seka Yuri, female, 15, Hetalia is LOVE**

**1a: Lissy Yuri, female, 15, Hetalia is LOVE**

**2:**

**2a:**

**District 4**

**1: Missen Ohara, male, 18, CrispsAndKerosene**

**1a: Azri Riley, female, 17, CrispsAndKerosene**

**2: Storm Ocean Star, female, 14, Storm Ocean Star**

**2a: Whirlwind Snowflake Snow, female, 18, Storm Ocean Star**

**District 5**

**1: Ellamariah Stout, 16, female, hadesismyfatherihaveascythe**

**1a: Eris Lyret, 16, male, hadesismyfatherihaveascythe**

**2:**

**2a:**

**District 6**

**1:**

**1a:**

**2:**

**2a:**

**District 7**

**1: Aria Sage, female, 16, Pulchertudinous**

**1a: Thaddeus "Thad" Hartwidge, male, 17, Pulchertudinous**

**2:**

**2a:**

**District 8**

**1: Kandace Shurtugal, female, 14, Angelikkaa**

**1a: Lurex, male, 18, Angelikkaa**

**2:**

**2a:**

**District 9**

**1:**

**1a:**

**2:**

**2a:**

**District 10**

**1: Sherideen Loce, female, 14, me**

**1a: Rina Thorne, female, 12, silverwolf0522**

**2:**

**2a:**

**District 11**

**1: Reuben Coscoros, male, 15, me**

**1a: Storm Winters, female, 15, silverwolf0522**

**2:**

**2a:**

**District 12**

**1: Vlad Lacose, male, 17, me**

**1a: Deno Kane, male, 16, Sasaui Uchiha**

**2: Shilette Karabe, female, 12, neveragainsetup**

**2a: Theatina Karabe, female, 15, neveragainsetup**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the list of accepted tributes. And since the tributes can be any gender, I have "1" and "2" and then "1a" and "2a" are the ones that were chosen, which you probably already figured out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games.**

**District 1**

**1: Sparkle Mosica, female, 16, demigodsunited**

**1a: Giselle Gorton, female, 16, demigodsunited**

**2: BLOODBATH**

**2a: BLOODBATH**

**District 2**

**1: Dana Drave, female, 15, Ecargnotrom**

**1a: Olike Dason, male, 15, Ecargnotrom**

**2: Chase Matthews, male, 16, fman173**

**2a: Marcus Lilayh, male, 16, fman173**

**District 3**

**1: Seka Yuri, female, 15, Hetalia is LOVE**

**1a: Lissy Yuri, female, 15, Hetalia is LOVE**

**2: Lyrie Malot, female, 16, fman173**

**2a: BLOODBATH**

**District 4**

**1: Missen Ohara, male, 18, CrispsAndKerosene**

**1a: Azri Riley, female, 17, CrispsAndKerosene**

**2: Storm Ocean Star, female, 14, Storm Ocean Star**

**2a: Whirlwind Snowflake Snow, female, 18, Storm Ocean Star**

**District 5**

**1: Ellamariah Stout, 16, female, hadesismyfatherihaveascythe**

**1a: Eris Lyret, 16, male, hadesismyfatherihaveascythe**

**2: BLOODBATH**

**2a: BLOODBATH**

**District 6**

**1: BLOODBATH**

**1a: BLOODBATH**

**2: BLOODBATH**

**2a: BLOODBATH**

**District 7**

**1: Aria Sage, female, 16, Pulchertudinous**

**1a: Thaddeus "Thad" Hartwidge, male, 17, Pulchertudinous**

**2: Anastasia Linton, female, 17, Lilypotterlovesjames66**

**2a: Diva Krypton, female, 17, Lilypotterlovesjames66**

**District 8**

**1: Kandace Shurtugal, female, 14, Angelikkaa**

**1a: Lurex, male, 18, Angelikkaa**

**2: Calicco Rayon, female, 17, hungergamesf4n4tic**

**2a: Embro Hemp, male, 18, hungergamesf4n4tic**

**District 9**

**1: Gydeline Senita, female, 15, sighttoseewasme**

**1a: Mallow Lordes, male, 15, sighttoseewasme**

**2: BLOODBATH**

**2a: BLOODBATH**

**District 10**

**1: Sherideen Loce, female, 14, me**

**1a: Rina Thorne, female, 12, silverwolf0522**

**2: London Doris, female, 13, My Name is Thalia Grace**

**2a: Paris Doris, female, 17, My Name is Thalia Grace**

**District 11**

**1: Reuben Coscoros, male, 15, me**

**1a: Storm Winters, female, 15, silverwolf0522**

**2: BLOODBATH**

**2a: BLOODBATH**

**District 12**

**1: Vlad Lacose, male, 17, me**

**1a: Deno Kane, male, 16, Sasaui Uchiha**

**2: Shilette Karabe, female, 12, neveragainsetup**

**2a: Theatina Karabe, female, 15, neveragainsetup**

**This is the final tribute list. Hopefully the Reapings will be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, sorry for the long wait. I just had like no motivation to write. Well, here are the District 1-4 Reapings. They are going to be pretty short, because I want to get to something else. It's in a random person's POV. Oh, and I decided there will be two victors.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

The sun was beating down hard on all of District One as the 125th Hunger Games Reaping began. The sun shone off the shiny stage, making it hard to look at. It didn't matter that much though, because Flaxin Stroge, the District One escort, was no pretty sight, and it was better to just hear her, not see her.

Flaxin talked about why we were there, and then walked in front of the clear bowl containing the tribute names and pulled one out.

"Sparkle Mosica!" She called.

A brunette from the 16 year old station walked up confidently.

"And who will you choose?" Flaxin asked eagerly.

Sparkle hesitated a minute then said, "Giselle Morton!"

A blond girl that was also 16 came running up, eager beyond belief to get to the stage. Flaxin nodded brightly at the girl, then walked over to pull out another tribute name. It was a fifteen year old boy, he was nothing special. He called out the name of one of his friends, probably.

They shook hands, and with that, the District One Reaping was over.

* * *

District Two waited expectantly as Tela Mostin stood onstage drawing a tribute slip. She walked to the microphone and calmly called out what was written. "Dana Drave!"

A girl from the fifteen year old station with a black bob came up smirking with a small swagger. She stood onstage confidently.

"I choose Olike Dason," she said immediately.

A fifteen year old boy walked up. He looked confident as well.

Tela smiled at him, then chose another name. "Chase Matthews."

A sixteen year old boy came walking up, smirking.

"Who do you choose?" Tela asked.

"Marcus Lilayh," he said.

Another sixteen year old boy came up, confidently, like all the other tributes. Tela smiled at him as well, and then showed off all of our District Two tributes, calling them be name once more.

They all shook hands, and were escorted away.

* * *

Dane Jovus stood in front of all of District Three, ready to pull out the first District Three tribute slip. He plunged his hand in and made a big scene of pulling out a slip. "Seka Yuri."

A fifteen year old girl who looked albino came up. She showed no emotion. She was staring at the ground.

"Who do you choose?" Dane asked.

"Lissy Yuri," she said quietly, still not looking up.

Another albino girl who might have been Seka's sister came up, looking confident, almost overconfident.

"Are you Seka's sister?" Dane asked.

"Yes," Lissy said clearly.

"Well, we have sisters in these Games," Dane said, then turned back to the bowl and pulled out another name. "Lyrie Malot!"

Lyrie walked up confidently, smirking a bit. She immediately chose some boy that wasn't very impressive looking. They all shook hands, and were escorted away.

* * *

Coral Castilla stood in front of the bowl of tributes. She finished her usual speech, and then dramatically grabbed a slip. She clearly announced, "Missen Ohara!"

Missen was an eighteen year old boy who looked shocked and shaken, but came up nonetheless. He was asked who he chose and he said Azri Riley.

Azri was seventeen and looked pretty happy at being chosen. She came up confidently and stood next to Missen. Coral walked back to the tribute bowl and pulled out one more slip.

"Storm Ocean Star," she cried out.

Storm was a fourteen year old girl who looked nervous, but still hopeful.

"Who do you choose, dear?" Coral asked.

"Whirlwind Snowflake Snow," Storm said quietly.

Whirlwind was eighteen and came up looking quite confident. All of the tributes shook hands, and were taken offstage.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here are the District 5-8 Reapings.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games.**

Casatina Reaux stood up on the District Five stage, overdramatically picking the first tribute.

"Ellamariah Stout!" She cried. A sixteen year old girl with dyed black and red hair came up to the stage calmly, showing no emotion.

"Who do you choose, Ellamariah?" Casatina asked. Ellamariah stood silent for a moment, then a smirk formed on her lips.

"Eris Lyret!" Ellamariah exclaimed. A sixteen year old boy came up to the stage looking arrogant and cocky. No wonder Ellamariah chose him.

Casatina chose another slip. An eighteen year old boy came up, and he chose an eighteen year old girl. They weren't that spectacular. All of the tributes shook hands, and left the stage.

* * *

The tributes for District Six were incredibly boring. Fourteen and fifteen year olds. Two boys and two girls. They were nothing special. Nothing special at all.

* * *

Erisus Moiser had just picked the first tribute slip for District Seven. He cleared his throat, then said, "Aria Sage!"

Aria was a 16 year old blonde. She was shocked and scared as she walked to the stage to stand next to Erisus.

"Who do you choose?" Erisus asked. Aria said nothing.

"Who do you choose?" He repeated.

"Thad," Aria whispered.

"Pardon?" Erisus said.

"Thaddeus Hartwidge," Aria said louder. A seventeen year old came to join them who was shocked and had a look on his face that said "What did I ever do to you?" He stood next to Aria, never losing that look.

Erisus drew another tribute name. "Anastasia Linton!"

Anastasia was seventeen years old and had bright red hair. She looked shocked for a split second, but then regained her composure and walked up to the stage bravely. When she was asked who she chose she said immediately Diva Krypton.

A girl with a white blond pixie cut screamed and tried to run. The Peacekeepers got to her, though, and carried her to the stage. She screamed and cried for her father, and Anastasia stood next to her smirking. They all shook hands (well mostly, Diva didn't seem to want to do anything) and that was the end of the Reaping.

* * *

Bracie Tile had just called out the first District Eight tribute. It was Kandace Shurtugal. Kandace was a redhead who looked rather sickly. She walked up to the stage looking terrified.

"Who would you like to choose?" Bracie asked.

"Lurex Wrone," she said.

Lurex was blonde and rather attractive. He was eighteen. He came up looking outraged and mouthed to Kandace 'I'm gonna kill you.' Bracie ignored all this and drew another tribute name. "Calicco Rayon!"

Calicco was another redhead. She was seventeen and short. She looked sad, yet a bit hopeful too.

"Who will you choose?" Bracie asked.

"Embro Hemp," She said after a moment, with a smirk.

Embro came up angrily, glaring at Calicco. If looks could kill…

After Embro joined the others, they all shook hands, and were taken off the stage.


End file.
